N/A (NOT APPLICABLE)
N/A
N/A
N/A
1. This invention is directed to a foot peg for use with vehicles such as motor cycles, and in particular to an illuminated foot peg, wherein the peg is adjustable.
2. The provision of an illuminated foot peg for use with motor cycles is known, wherein a substantially cylindrical body of relatively small diameter is secured to the frame of a machine by way of the standard peg lug. This PERCE PERFORMANCE(trademark) peg contains an array of eight light emitting diodes (LED""s) shining through a fixed lens, to provide a fixed bank of lights in facing relation with an immovable lens, mounted within an aluminum body machined from solid stock, and serving as dual element clearance lights and turn signals.
The present invention provides a peg for attachment to a vehicle such as a motorcycle, the peg consisting of an attachment lug for securing the peg to the vehicle; a hollow cylindrical body portion having inner and outer ends; the inner end thereof being mounted on the attachment lug; an externally powered light located within the body portion; a window aperture in the body portion extending axially of the body portion; an end cap enclosing the body outer end; and bolt means detachably securing the end cap and body portion to the attachment lug, whereby the window aperture may be selectively rotated about the polar axis of the cylindrical body portion, and secured in a selected orientation. In a preferred embodiment, the bolt means consists of a pair of bolts in threaded engagement with the attachment lug, the bolts being in mutually spaced, parallel relation, extending within the cylindrical body, and parallel to the polar axis of the body.
The peg includes lens means located in sealing relation within the window. The lens may be coloured a desired colour, selected from amber, red and clear.
The provision of two opposed windows, such as a first, forward facing window having an ember lens, and a second, rear-facing window having a red lens, is contemplated.
The above-mentioned light source is preferably a high intensity light source,a halogen light source being the preferred embodiment. The mounting of the light source on the polar axis of the rotatable body portion enables selective positioning of the peg lens in a predetermined, variable angular position, while maintaining substantially constant the emitted illumination. The use of a General Electric 20-watt peanut bulb rated at 320 lumens makes this possible. The peg cylindrical body portion has grip means extending axially along its outer surface, to provide a gripping surface for the foot of a user; the cylindrical body portion having a recess extending axially along its outer surface, to receive the grip means in secured relation therewith. The grip is secured by glue within the recess.
In the preferred embodiment the grip is of metal, having a plurality of longitudinally extending ridges thereon, to provide in use a plurality of transver sely extending gripping surfaces for the foot of a user.
In the preferred embodiment the cylindrical body portion is of stainless steel, the grip being of brass.